clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 4
Fourth talk page. Please leave a message below. RAWR! FIRST! Lol sorry I had to do that haha! Thank you for moving the user talk pages! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay, I will be sure to do that. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) (: Hello! Thank you for the kind message. My friend helped me with my page with some things, but I'm starting to get used to it now haha. I'm hoping to become more advanced at this, like you are. Your page is awesome! Have a nice day. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 19:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Test Making Sure Talk page works correctly. This is a Monthly/Weekly Test. --[[user:SeahorseTest|''SeahorseTest]] The Test Account of Seahorseuler 23:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Balloon You're wondering where to get the balloon? Get it in the Penguin Style catalog! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Salt u tube RAWR! Thank you for your comment Seahorse. I am not exactly done with my essay and I would like to continue improving it. Are there any ways you believe I can improve it? Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! I added your link. I am glad that both you and Hat Pop agree with it in some sort of way. I would like to create a policy on "how to quit" one day. We won't probably take care of it soon though since a lot of things are going on. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Problem Dear Seahorseruler, I'm having some problems with my shoutbox, everytime i type in a message (example : hello), i got linked to the same page, but the URL (link) is different, take this wikia's main page as an example. When I send hello, the link turns into clubpenguin.wikia.com/Club Penguin Wiki+message=hello , do you know what's wrong ? Oh i cleared me cache and it is fixed, sorry to bother you. Roozie An user named "Roozie1" has been moving Ced1214's pages. '''Example:' 09:10, 15 August 2009 Roozie1 (Talk | contribs) moved User talk:Ced1214/wuzzup to Talk:Hi/wuzzup ‎ (hate move) (revert) Upgrader 14:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Copyed from your Policy Page *Okay, I think it's sort of a good idea, but it may have some downsides. No offence, but you're going way over the edge. I'm not saying you're abusive and god knows you aren't abusive, but you're going over with power. I know you just want to make the wiki better, but you're changing too many things at a time! You have great ideas, but we can't use them all. Hat, BJ, and I are webmaster, this is sort of our job. I don't want your ideas to stop, I just want you to slow down a bit. Okay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ? Why are you deleting it? I had to click the "Recreate" button when I finished! Don't delete it! I never said you couldn't keep it! I never said it was bad! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ... Where is the "vote" you're talking about when reverting my edit to Template:Archive? I have heard about this but I can't find the link. Please give me the link. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Thanks Ok, thanks! Plus, in return, I know a signature trick. Ever wonder how I put my sig without the date? Put ~~~ instead of 4 ~'s. It makes.... Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Thanks again! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Listen I WAS hacked because i was at a restraunt when it happened! [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Party Hi Sea I Was In Your Party But I Dont Know How To Take The Award Can You Please Give ItTo Me At My Talk? Well And Sorry But I Think That Your Party Wasnt Really Good... Cause Nobady Said Hi To Me OrTalked To Me!!! Do You Know How It Felt So I Wanted To Say You That, And We Did Not Made A Thing... Umm I Had To Go Before Cause My Computer Turned Off Thats Why Umm So I Hope You Had A Great Party!!! And That Next Year You Feel More Happy That These Year. Well Bye!!! Merbat Ur award! Can U plz put the party award on my page for me? I dunno how to do it, well Thx! -Brookelas umm Why can't you block wompus and iamred?Minisure25 01:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Party video It should be up today/tomarrow! ~Teltu Here's The party vid Here's your gift! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeJQAF82B-8 Ahem Liar! You lied to me! '''AGAIN!' You told me I didn't miss any of your party! Take a look! I saw the video! Thanks for lying to me once again. Why did you? Eh? Answer me on my talk...Okay! Yeah! I'm a hot head! I get angry when people lie to me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 03:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Great I just caused more trouble. Wikia hates me. ~Teltu Party pics I took some pics from your party. I couldn't upload them now, but I'll upload them tomorrow. ;) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|''Face the day with me]] 03:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Salteroi's messages I did NOT bully salteroi, its more like he bullied me! He sent death threats, swore on my wiki, and cussed on my xat! My wiki shout box 4:09 You think I care? 4:09 ... CARE!? 4:09 ... XD you suck! 4:09 ... Tit kid! 4:11 stop... 4:11 * Salteroi says stop being gay Red 4:29 STOP 4:30 go do your mom 5:32 Fine im gonna ban you! 5:33 I dont care, i hate this crap! See? Think before you speak! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi, Seahorseruler, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! madaco games?! i have a whole type of game named after me? cool! (please note that this addition to your user talk page was mainly a joke) also, did you revert everything i did, or just the parts you thought were inaccurate?Madaco 23:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hobos R Us Hobos R Us has again turned bad, but you must turn off auto block cuz hes by bro. Bots I have decided not to be a bot on this wiki, but on another wiki, the CP beta wiki, as I am webmaster there now. Bots I have decided not to be a bot on this wiki, but on another wiki, the CP beta wiki, as I am webmaster there now.--Patchy99 ninja masterBot 19:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) New Policy Your vote has finished. It seems like your policy is going through. Obviously, we can't take your policy as it is now, it does need a few tweaks by the administration so we will have a couple of votes on that. I suggest that you make a project page named "New Policy", and that's where all the admins will discuss little tweaks to the policy. Some people, like me, have voted for, but would like to see some different changes. Thanks, I hope the policy is officialised as soon as possible. P.S After we finished the tweaking, we should update the policy page. --[[User:Tigernose|Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 12:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Not only that, but change the block times on the forgotten block times policy! Link moar! --'''Zapwire (Talk|contribs) 13:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Party Reminder Hi Seahorseruler, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas Iceanator189 Why was Iceanator189 blocked? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! why! why did you say that, unblock the walruses now! Bang jan who rocks 18:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) whach out on december, i will have a wall of shame (which will include a wall of fame) and one more bad repliment, one user on this wiki will be removed all there contents! --Bang jan who rocks 18:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) DEleted walrus blog What did the final 3 comments say? --[[User:Yowuza|'''Yowuza]] yadderhouse | 13:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Uh. The Iamthewalrus blog has been BALEETED y'know.--Ced1214 Talk Page 18:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Nice--Ced1214 Talk Page 19:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) you know that things that are in things arent shown, right, nevermiind of course you know(im serious, you know. im not being sarchastic, and if i was i would be doing a poor job of it. so the main reason im commenting here is to 1. apologize for saying something about seadra in the thing that i added that you reverted and 2. to ask why you removed the thing about what i thought should be added about rockhoppers password, i had saidpretty much (except for the nowiki tags) and I thought that was relevent correct, and a question that did not imply anything(much less something i have beeen told you disagree with). are comment tags not allowed? or did you just rollback the whole thing, beccause what i had said was not important enough to do something to keep it? if you dont mind can i put the thing about rockhoppers passw0rd back? because i hthink it was relevent. ok, thanks ok thanks, ill put it in the comment section from now on. does that include the thing about a suggestion to the article? probably, ill jiust comment my suggestion for it int he talk section. thanks, and sorry about that. thank you, and sorry.Madaco 01:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Fall party reminder! Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. User:Teltu/Parties. ~Teltu Our 'project' Hi Seahorseruler. I'm gonna tell all ppl that I know who has parties about the advertising place and we'll see what they think! OK? Our 'project' Hi Seahorseruler. I'm gonna tell all ppl that I know who has parties about the advertising place and we'll see what they think! OK? -Brookelas The ad. page. Can we have a fourm instead of just asking people, or can we make it into a poll about the parties/users page? Plz? Fourm Can u help me make the fourm? I'm not good at stuff like that. P.S. I am on IRC now wanna join me? -Brookelas No No, Teltu has another account that was closed the other day the name of the channel (i think) is JandMproductions--Ced1214 Talk Page 11:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) FunnyText Sorry, it would take TOO long to write Sea'horseruler'... So, it says Sea. I'm sorry, but here's your request: ╔════╗ ╔════╗ ╔═══════╗ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚═══╝ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ║ ║ ║ ╚════╝ ╚════╝ ╚═╝ ╚═╝ --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) New Policy Does the new policy mean we can't have sub pages like virtual churches and farms and things?? Reply on my talk! Re:Item Articles You're right Sea. I just wanted to see if we could get over the 1000 article hurdle, but I really do agree about making these better. I didn't like how Brookelas made really bad-quality pages just so he could get the 1000th article. I really think pages that we rushed should be improved. What I think is that each article should have a ''History section, because a lot of items have big history, which equals big articles. Such as this article, which is pretty big. Okay, try and get more users to stop creating articles but making them better. This was simply the proto-phase, to see how many we can fit in a couple of weeks, but this is the main phase - making them better. Just follow the creation drive page to help you make great articles. I think the fundemental things are filling in the infobox, having a got padded-out layout and using correct categories. School has started for me so I cannot go on as much, so if you want to you "lead" a drive sort of thing. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 17:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) What? Why You Just Blocked 98.24.152.203 What Did He Did? Cause Hes New And You Blocked Him Of Editing? I Think Its Not Fair. --Merbat Talk to me! 20:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) =O Ok Cause I Was Thinking That He Didnt Even Made His Page. Well Thanks! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) 600! I MADE 600 EDITS!!!!! IM REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) why? Why were you ignoring me in cp?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 20:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) look Read this: User:Bang jan/Code found he can't block anypne can he?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 14:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) **What does the code do? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 14:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Dunno.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 14:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) how? how could you tell the code so quickly? bang jan who rocks 14:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Tweaking the policy No really cares about tweaking the policy. All I ask though, is to add my suggestions on the final changes page, to your policy. Once you have read them, just reply back to me, and we'll issue the new policy. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 18:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You Hmm Im Happy Of You, Cause Your Always Making Edits And Helping The Wikia!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 18:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi I rollbacked your talk. The Zomg guy just vandailzed it... so i rollbacked it for ya. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|''Hal Homsar Solo]] [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|''I am (all of me)]] 01:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Block Could you block this I.P., he/she is spamming: 174.20.8.16 --Ratonbat 00:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) SRY That is counted as spam? Sry didn't know that...--Ratonbat 22:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: Classroom Party hey you alredy said that bang jan who rocks 15:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You Bad! SeaHorse ruler? see in my mwa mwa talk page someone else made bad edit! but he dint sign, so when i replied that plase dont use bad words, and put on my sign. read the line carefully after the bad word! i just wanted be your best freind and you just blocked me! crys crys crys!- aaronwadhawan, go to clubpenguinhackworld.wordpress.com 16:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ... I know you probably hate me now because of SALTEROI, AKA, the loser from another planet! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) On 2009-09-11 14:34:38, bubbacrump@cox.net wrote: > > My name is jason and i am getting sick off tigernose and sharkbate > always blocking my son. i would like for them to stop. he is > autistic so when he gets blocked my wife & i have to deal with his > melt downs. so any help will be great. thanks. > Jason Hi Jason, I am sorry your son is encountering friction on one of our websites. Could you provide a link to your son's user page, or tell me which wiki he is getting blocked on, so I can investigate the behavior of the admins there? If there is inappropriate blocking going on, I can remind them to be more mature and patient. I understand the challenges of raising an autistic child, as there are several that I love in my circle of family and friends. Helping them to interact with others on the internet can be both challenging and rewarding. I hope that with your help he can learn to observe the social rules of the wiki he wants to work on, so that he does not risk being blocked through misunderstanding -- if his edits are damaging to the wiki or alienating to other users, it will be good if you can help him learn how to edit more productively, so that he gets positive messages instead of negative ones from his interaction here. If this doesn't seem possible at this time, perhaps you can encourage him to create a wiki of his own, on any topic he likes, at http:/create.wikia.com -- that way he can invite people of his own choosing to work with him. Thank you for contacting us! Catherine Munro Wikia Community Team The message my husband sent is on top her reply. I understand that he posted pics of himself, and as I stated before he is now aware not to do that again. He only wants to talk about club penguin. It is his favorite game and he is somewhat obsessed with it. I understand that you have a job to do, but if you could see one of his meltdowns because he has been blocked for misspelling words, I think you might understand. I am only trying to make his life a little easier. Award --Merbat Talk to me! 21:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Here Heres the thing i want to put on the main wiki page: this. --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 23:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ... "Salt is the one that is being a jerk." Why did you say that? Sorry Sea, but i thought you were my friend. Now I can't trust you. --Salteroi 06:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) award plz take this award. find out because its a secret--bang jan who rocks 18:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) what its ages before the votes are in--bang jan who rocks 18:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi Sea,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Item pages question Hi Seahorseruler! At the moment most of the new pages seem to be based on items but isn't that what the club penguin items wiki is for?? Please reply on my talk! Thanks (My new signiture is coming soon!) Halloween Hi Sea, When I First Saw The Sign That Said Halloween Is Coming! Mwa ha ha ha I Thought That The ''Mwa Was Of Mwa Mwa Penguins But Is Cool! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok Explain--Ced1214 Talk Page 23:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Okey Dokey--Ced1214 Talk Page 23:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Logo Here is the logo Like it? -Brookelas Very messy, I DO NOT ilke it! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 06:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Heads Up! Explorer 767 and Turtleshroom are sockpuppets of Leekduck. Not walrus. I don't know why you didn't figure that out.--Ced1214 Talk Page 17:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Active I log in daily! But everyone was still sleeping. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 14:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) A question Should there be a page to list the plush toys by series? Christopher12 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) the real creator of the cp trainer hey i found the creater of the first cp trainer(Im pretty sure of this, though not absolutely), im pretty sure this is where sanity got it. however the title of their blog contains the name of an illegal drug in it, so im not sure if it would be against the rules to post a link. also, why did you change program back to device? to make it sound more sinister? also, why did you revobe the part saying what program it was made in? it is made in vb 6. I believe this is completly relevent, and a fact. It is true that it no longer loads clubpenguin, it shows a blank screen where clubpenguin should be. the url for the website besides the name of a drug is http://test.blogspot.com/2006/09/club-penguin-trainer-released.html srsly, Im fine with you reverting the changes I make on public pages regarding legality, but please dont revert the other relevent accurate information I add to trainer pages to make it sound like some mystical mysterious dark magic thing, its made in vb 6, there was not reason to revert that part, you also needn't have reverted what i said about the author of it. also, the owner of the blog I found, goes by jake. also, someone on the comments of their blog on the page http://test.blogspot.com/2006/09/cp-trainer-update.html specificly pointed out that sanity penguin stole it, this is what the comment said word ofr word. " Ralucadabomb said... A SITE STOLE YOUR CLUB PENGUIN TRAINER!! THEY STOLE UR IDEA HERE IS THEIR WEBSITE: http://sanitypenguin.wordpress.com/ SO GO AND SUE THEM OR SOMETHING SEPTEMBER 17, 2006 9:47 AM " and plus, I didnt say that it was legal on that page, I just removed the part that said it was illegal, It could be argued to be irrelevent. yes malicous hacking, which is called cracking, is illegal, this is cheating. My dad uses a program like wpe to trouble shoot our network problems. also, I do realize that the membership feature would be illegal if used, Im not that biased(this is not meant to imply anything whatsoever) srsly, read the whole comment. dont just skip through it and retort with the same responce -_- Madaco 02:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC)(as always, no offence intended) Blog Why did you copy my blog... [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 05:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It won It won, stop reverting it, plain and simple, besides everybody likes it--Ced1214 Talk Page 15:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Guess what? I made my own skin and it looks great! If you want to see it, tell me and I'll set it up for you! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Idea! What if we have a Member's Igloo of the Month and a Non-Member's Igloo of the month? Christopher12 Question Is it possible to add a blue color to your name in the history when you are an admin? If yes can you do it?--Ced1214 Talk Page 14:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You You're being an idiot, Leekduck is impersonating me, i was ICrashed, and you banned me. "Sea is such an idiot" --Leekduck --Ced1214 Talk Page 15:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Sea, don't worry about it. Don't let attackers harm you and get to you. Haters can hate you, but don't let it bother you. And excuse me, Ced, I believe I noticed all those swears you said on "ICrashed". Watch out, you may really get banned for that. Swearing is not really permitted in the channel. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 15:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Im a new user on this wiki and Im just saying hi. History99 Toolbar Hey Sea, I came back, but only to fix errors and main editing... I just wanted to tell you that on the toolbar there is a buton action which is repeated. It's the one to make internal links (the link here one). There is 2 kind of buttons which are the one that has an Ab letters, it's blue, and its underlined, and the other button is the one with the drawing. I just wanted to know if you could fix that (I don't have idea of how to change the toolbar). --Ratonbat 11:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) So could you take the old one?--Ratonbat 21:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks, I am having fun editing! This Wiki is fun! :) Churpdeeloo<3! BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! 00:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay. I'm here all day, so message me when you're on IRC. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! Sea, I realize that cptrainer (original, made by mike, not sanity) could be used illegally, as it had a membership function, I did not believe that it had a membership function, but now I do, so while I may continue to attempt to correct other articles, I will stop saying that the cptrainer original was legal (even though it is/was legal as long as you didn't/don't use the membership feature, not that you could now, as it is broken). sorry about that. but most club penguin cheating programs are legal. '''summed up:' most trainers are legal, cptrainer had a membership option, membership options may be illegal, that part of the trainer may have been illegal, but the rest wasnt so i herd u liek mudkipz? (this is not meant to be insulting in any way) Madaco 16:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Party! Can you come to my party? Info on my page. Pkittycat 13:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Award Thanks For helping me with making my sig. --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394']] Talk 19:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) October 18th,2009 Bad! i copyed your user page because i dont know how to make own templates!if you could tell me how. but what was erasing whole templates? even the ACP one? and why my Puffles Section! you are bad! ill try my whole to block you! Spam! Delete this please Forum:Free items --Sonic was here! Talk To Sonic! Visit SCPB! 17:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Halla!! Hey! Thanks for leaving me a message.. I am having fun editing. But I have another account that is not so new, my other account; BubliLovli. Makes me look like a noob, but I am really not. Churpdeeloo! BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! 21:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Userbox fail Instead of reinvent the wheel and then adding a new category rim, you could have used: . --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 09:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE:IRC If you look at the message above yours, you can tell that I already know. Later though, I need to go now - visting my sister who was at camp for a week! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello Please read this branch of the policy: Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Admin Veto "One or two admins will NOT be able to overrule a project." Ironically, you made that policy... ( | |[http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block/Wompus78 BLOCKS!]) 08:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Award Here is my award. It is for 4 years of Club Penguin Why? Why do you do things without asking people? I just saw you steal from the CPFW, and that is unacceptable. And sometimes you block people out of spite. Why?--CatZip888 14:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Unless it is a crucial decision, you shouldn't be going around and deleting stuff without permission.--CatZip888 14:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well... Ya know Seahorseruler, just because someone already made that post on they're blog, doesn't mean someone else can't put it on THEY'RE blog.....RAWR. Please restore it so I can put it on SCPB!!! -- 19:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *RAWR!! *RAWR!! *RAWR!! *RAWR!! (Wait, did I say that already?) Re:Nomination I think she's ready in my opinion, but we can always let the users vote on whether she is. Nomination doesn't mean immediate placement - you can always vote against in the vote, Seahorseruler. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) favicon And which one was picked? They both had 2 votes Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I Dont Hate You I Will Never Hate You I Will Never Hate Anyone I Like Users Even Kind Users Like You!!! And You A Verry Good FriendI Will Miss You A Lot!!!! If You Go Then Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Are you back? PLZ BE BACK IM SO SORRY I YELLED AT YOU!!! <=( -- 19:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) UCPW http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Sitenotice&diff=213386&oldid=212765 Plz put it on there (or at least the yellow box thing) We advertise you guys... My wiki My Lulz 19:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Party You're one of the organizer of brook's party, right? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 23:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: I don't get it LOLOLOLOLOLOL--Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 10:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi There! Hi Can You Vote In The RFA.. Jk Jk Jk Well Your Really Busy Doing Hard Work, But Im Not Very Good At Edits... Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 11:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ahem I fail to see a vote for this newsletter thing becoming official. I would set up a vote, because not everyone wants it...like me...I appose of it... We have a blog, why have a newsletter? People will eventually forget to write in it, and if Whitedragon comes back, she may be angry... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 16:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Uh Shark... Whitedragon's The Penguinkiki is over. She won't return because she got into a dark rage. And I think a newsletter sounds great. --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 16:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, But will you vote in my..just kidding. The real reason I came here, how do you get the blog on the main page?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) blocking and admins The goal is for the wiki to be focussed on the wiki, and not on interpersonal squabbles. De-sysop-ing a problem user is preferable to ongoing upheavals and problems, so please go ahead. I wouldn't see an issue with that as long as s/he doesn't immediately reinstate himself and then block all of you and so on and so forth. The issue before was that you were blocking/desysoping/promoting each other nonstop. -- Wendy (talk) 21:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) My talk This was on my talk: Hey Ced, Can you tell Sea that im very sorry. Salt (Salteroi) --Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 12:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) secret page i have found your secret page!!!!!! --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394 Dakota ♥Danny Forver']] Talk 13:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Great, lets keep that image glorifying his ''amazing art and background removing skills with Paint. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 08:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Present! Here. I made this for you. It's a picture of you and Cadence. --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 20:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome!! It's no problem. I knew Cadence was your favorite. :) --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 20:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) MAIN PAGE The archived posts message is redundant, it's on the header, and the places where it is are over kill - instead, just add a link to the vandalism help file on history pages, and the vandalism message on editor. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 21:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ideas Why are you removing the ideas template? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 23:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, how about putting a template in the bottom of the page? Or a smaller template? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 23:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well here are the templates: Old (bigger template) }}}"' This article has a special section where users can write their ideas or theories for it, follow }}}|this link to see it. }} New (smaller template) }}}"' This article has a special section where users can write their ideas or theories for it, follow }}}|this link to see it. }} ---- If you prefer, we could put a navigational template in the bottom of the page, but it would probably occupy more space. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 11:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ya sure, thanks. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) can I? Can I nominate hal homsar solo for the wiki's wall of fame?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi Seahorseruler, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 02:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Seahorseruler, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 01:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Template:Winner Stop replacing the code PAGENAME with This User in on the template Winner. This code is to automaticly put the persons username on the template on their userpage. Understand? --Squishy 02:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) CP Fan Hi Sea, Can you guess who I am? LaLaRuler :Are you a relative of him, or him pretending to be someone and then talking to themselves, or a cracker? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 15:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Sea, How Are You? By The Way, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 00:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Partay ! Hey! I was making a box creator bage saying it was Fake and you still deleted it! Why? From the last post How do i do this? Zacknjess 1-1-09Zacknjess 01:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC)